winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winx Club Fan:Stella/Archievement 3
Nope. How old r u? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:28, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't watch it. What did u think? How old was I? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) i need a talk box orange and green pls... help me!!!!!!!!! i need a template!!!!!!!!!!!!please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TEACH ME HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stella200 [[User:Bloom Stella200|Bloom Stella200] 00:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Bloom Stella200Bloom Stella200 00:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC)] i have never played that game pls join communicate wiki 07:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) i am sorry if you are sad but i have left the wiki.you can pass out the news to rose and fatima and believixinstella 08:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It's Okay! I understand :D BelievixinStella (talk) 08:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, About the edits... I have no Idea o_o BelievixinStella (talk) 09:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) help me make a template... here are some pics.. DOWN.................HELP ME TIFF...I'M NEW HERE.. EMOTION:ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMOTION:SUCCESS EMOTION:HAPPY/CELEBRATING EMOTION:SHOCKED EMOTION:EXCUSING where do i paste it??? like this?where? |} |} |} |} |} how did you make a template??????by the way where do i paste it so i can use it in talkboxes?and where do i paste the ones i copied?? HOW?LIKE THIS?? |} |} |} |} |} I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!! IT CAN'T SHOW A PICTURE....TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE A TEMPLATE!!!!!!! teach me how to make one of this to..make me one Wings I don't think there's any sites where you can create your own wings, at least not that I know of. Sorry that I can't be of much help. 20:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. It's a long time ago when i watched it, so i don't really remember many names. Video's on Youtube or what do you mean? Sure, but what is your account name on youtube? HD quality depends on the quality of the video material that you use when you make your videos. PS: if it's interest you: this is my channel, i don't have videos about winx club but of Pop Pixie and my favorite band i have videos. I shall download it, thanks for the subscribe on Youtube. I gonna log out now (it's 1:12 A.M. here in Belgium). Well, I fixed it and I have a signature that Sarah made, thanks anyway!!! ;) Yes, I'd like to make a fairy. Her name is Princess Melinda. Her hair is dark brown with brown eyes and a tan skin tone. Her original outfit consist of a pink sleeveless halter top, a lavender ruffle skirt, and pink strappy heels. Her hair is in pigtails. Winx Fan 18 03:01, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Winx Fan 18Winx Fan 18 03:01, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ooo! BelievixinStella 10:09, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Please describe what would be eaiser. Winx Fan 18 21:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Winx Fan 18Winx Fan 18 21:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes, I have Spongebob Diner Dash on my iPod Touch! Because, even though some people still watch it, it went out of style a long time ago. It's not popular anymore. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Says you. But noody has the exact same taste in shows. To me, DBZ lost it's popularity a loooooooooong time ago. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:51, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks... Here's the Picture for it BelievixinStella 03:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Could you add Archieve 2? :) BelievixinStella 04:16, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay Then. BelievixinStella 04:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah It is, I didn't look how big it was when I chose it, I'll have to put it on 400. BelievixinStella 04:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll send you a pic. Thanks for showing me an examlpe Winx Fan 18 04:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Winx Fan 18Winx Fan 18 04:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) It's very good XD, by the way, I like the Aisha and Musa Signatures Could I have one a bit like it? Plus I like them :) BelievixinStella 05:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow they're awesome! dbz? Dragon Ball Z? Yeah sometimes. But not really. スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 09:26, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I said that i subscribed to your youtube account |} Stella! - Hey TALK - Lovix! I messed the first one up, sorry.--Musarocks1 18:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Stella! - Hey TALK - Lovix! I think I got it this time. --Musarocks1 18:05, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Stella! - Hey TALK - Lovix! Thanks!:) |} How can you make a talkbox because I want to know how. --Musarocks1 19:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi! This is a picture I found. Her name is Irma,fairy of Qunitessence. Sorry........even i dont know what oasis skin. 10:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC)